


Seducing a Dreaming Violet

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy!Peter, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Pack Meetings, Romance, Running Away, Scisaac - Freeform, Seductive!Peter, Smut, Tests, Violet crushing on Peter, Violet is like Derek's sister, Violter, Vis Versa, Werewolves, Windows - Freeform, brother!derek, claw kink, fang kink, red eyes, scent, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet's been dreaming about Peter for a while now, and she doesn't seem to want to stop. Peter wants to turn her, but decides to seduce her first. Not that it'll take much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Lovely Natalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Lovely+Natalia).



> For my best friend Natalia, who has only just recently got into Teen Wolf and I am very proud of her for it :) And in the conversastion following her telling me, she gladly gave me Peter while I traded Derek for Stiles :) xxx

The first few nights, Peter just sat on her window ledge and watched her sleep, enjoying the way her hips moved the rest of her body in slumber, the way her hair fanned out around her on the pillow, and the way her eyes flickered and her brow furrowed when she dreamed. He picked up her heat beat speeding up once or twice as she slept, and he resisted the urge to climb in and console her from the nightmare she was having, but the little breathy moans that escaped her lips discounted this action and left him adjusting his trousers on the narrow seat. He wished he could see inside her mind, see what she was dreaming about and, inevitably, share it with her. When she began to moan out little words against the sheets, like, "Peeet-rrrr..." his attention was snagged, and he tuned his hearing to make her sounds clearer. However, all she did then was let out little snuffles and occasional whines.

 

/---V---V---\

 

Three night later, and Peter dared to venture in through the open window. The night was warm, and a cool breeze wafter through and made ripples on the bed sheets. The mesh curtain behind him fluttered, and he watched her, his eyes glowing red in the dark. The thin green blanket that decorated the end of her bed was tangled around her feet, her long legs bare as her pyjama shorts had ridden up to a ridiculous height from her twisting and turning. Peter wanted to run his hands up and down them as she slept, wanting to drink up the sleepy smile she made and the shivers as his claws teased the flesh. He was only there a matter of moments, before Violet twisted under herself and her eyes flickered open, and he dove out of the window. All Violet heard was the scratch of claws on wood and the clanking of roof tiles. She blearily pushed herself up off the bed and padded to the open window. There, in the peeling white paint, were five scratches.

"Freaking werewolves," she muttered, and she stumbled back to her bed. It wasn't Derek- he'd have stayed and told her why he was there. It wasn't Scott or Isaac- she'd banned them from coming near her room after she'd caught them making out in her closet. Her heart skipped a beat when her mind entertained the possibility of it being _Peter,_ but she couldn't see any reason why. She closed her eyes and snuggled against the soft cotton of her pillow.

Peter waited a few moments from her heart beat to fall before climbing down off the roof and heading back to the loft.

 

/---V---V---\

 

_The next night, Violet dreamed. She dreamed she was in her bed, curled up on her side with her arm tucked under her pillow. Another arm, tanned and muscular, was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a hard, toned body. Warm puffs of air blew on the back of her neck, and lips carefully explored the nape. She shivered and the figure behind her let out a breathy chuckle._

_"How often do you dream of this? Us, like this, together?" he whsipered in her ear, the hand attached to the arm around her waist snaking up slowly beneath the hem of her sleep shirt. She groaned, and the figure chuckled again. "We can be like this, you know? You just have to say..." The hand was now firmly under her shirt, and it squeezed one of her breasts tantalizingly, the calloused hand warm against the soft skin. Coupled with the sensation of having fangs dragged across her bare skin, she couldn't help but moan out,_

_"Yes..." She was cut off by a sudden, burning sensation of teeth sinking into her shoulder, and she buried her gasp in the pillow._

Violet jolted awake, almost falling out of her bed. She scanned the room for a pair of scarlet eyes or a muscled body and, to her disappointment, found none. Her fingers quickly moved to her shoulder, where she felt around for puncture wounds or scratches. She felt none and her panic began to deflate. Hang on...didn't bite wounds heal once the victim was turned?

"Oh my god!" she gasped, and she fumbled for her phone, dialling Derek's number in a spasmodic fashion.

 _"Hello?"_ A sleepy Derek said on the other end of the line. Violet could imagine him rubbing his beautiful eye as he tried to look less boyish than he did when he was sleepy.

"Derek? It's me, Violet. I've got a really important question to ask you," she garbled out.

 _"Violet, it's half five in the morning!"_ Derek groaned, and a little growl emanated from the back of his throat.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry about that, but it's really important Derek!" she pleaded, and Derek sighed. He couldn't say no to her, not when Violet was like the less-annoying younger sister he never had.

_"What is it?"_

"Is there a test I can do to prove that I haven't been turned?" That caught Derek's attention, and he sat up in bed, switching on the side light.

 _"What happened?"_ he growled, and Violet squirmed at the deep noise.

"I don't know, I just woke up and...I'm not really sure, Derek. I just need to know." She sounded so unsure that Derek started to fear not for her, but with her.

 _"I don't think there's a specific test. We'll talk about it at the pack meeting, ok? It's only four hours away, so try and get some sleep,"_ he suggested, and he collapsed back on his pillow.

"Ok," Violet mumbled. "Sorry about waking you up."

Derek let out a gruff chuckle. _"Don't worry about it. the only other person who calls me at  this time is Stiles when he's pulled an all-nighter and wants to know if something's true or not."_ Violet giggled.

"Sounds just like Stiles," she agreed. "Bye, Derek."

 _"Bye, Violet."_ The line went dead. Violet fell back onto her pillows and took in a deep breath. Under the smell of rose incense and deodorant, she could detect something unusual- smoke and earth. She buried her face into the pillow beside her, and groaned when she realised that it was the source. Her mind was hijacked into sleep when she thought about Peter's hand against her skin.

 

From outside her window, a pair of red eyes watched her hungrily, fangs bared in a triumphant smile.

 

/---V---V---\

 

 "Are you sure about this, Derek?" Violet asked timidly, not letting her eyes leave the knife in Derek's hand. Her left around was extended towards him, the sleeve of her hoodie rolled back to bare her wrist and the bottom half of her forearm. The back of her hand was cupped firmly by his broad palm. She nervously circled the patch of skin on her left shoulder where Peter's fangs had dug in, even though all it was was unbroken skin. Peter watched from the corner of the living room as the rest of the pack talked amongst themselves, all of them oblivious to the situation going on. Violet kept the dream to herself, only telling Derek what it was. She did, however, miss out the fact that it was _Peter_ who'd been beside her in bed in the dream.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? If you're a werewolf, then the cut will heal in minutes. if it doesn't, you're human," Derek said simply, and Violet shrugged. Derek had already told her she didn't smell like a wolf, but Violet urged him to do a test, just to make sure.

"Can you do some weird sniffer thing on me and see if I submit?" she asked, and Derek shook his head. Peter heard this and his mind was instantly filled with images of him and Violet in bed, her underneath him with her neck bared in total submission. He awkwardly shifted, trying to adjust his trousers inconspicuously.  

"That only works with an Alpha," Derek explained, adjusting his grip on the knife's handle. Violet's insides suddenly turned to mush at the thought of Peter standing so close to her with his nose and lips just millimetres from her skin, trying to determine whether she'd turned so they could be together. Like he'd said in her dream. Derek heard her heartbeat quicken, and he look up at her curiously through his lashes.

"Let's stick with the knife," Violet said, her eyes flicking over to Peter, who looked away in just enough time to not get caught. The playful tug on his lips, however, wouldn't budge.

"You ready?" Derek asked, and Violet nodded, circling the patch of the skin quicker. There was a quick burn across her arm where the blade sliced her, drawing up a two-inch long ruby line. It wasn't deep enough to cause much damage, but deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood and pain to the surface. She hissed as Derek wrapped a bandage around it, applying pressure and securing it with a tight knot. "We'll check it in a few minutes," he said, patting her shoulder and rising from his chair to go to his pack. Violet was left standing where she was, rubbing her fingers gingerly over the rough material of the bandage.

"Both of us would already know if you'd been bitten," a husky voice said next to her ear, and Violet quivered. She turned slightly, and her face was inches from Peter's. His blue eyes burned with mischielf and teasing, and his lips were quirked into a half smile.

"How?" she asked, determined to keep her heart beat under control so he couldn't hear what his presence was doing to her. He chuckled, the same chuckle he'd made in her dream, and Violet had to surpress the little moan that nearly leaked out of her lips.

"Both of us would've woken up in much better moods," he hushed, and a grin lit up his face. Violet blushed furiously, and walked quickly away to stand by Stiles, cupping her injured arm. The pack meeting began, and Peter and Violet played the dangerous game of 'look-at-the-other-but-don't-let-anyone-see'. Halfway through, and Violet began to untie the bandage, the intricate knot hard to unravel with one hand. Peter was suddenly by her side, helping her, and Violet flinched at the contact. Peter pretended not to notice. Once the bandage was peeled away, she could still ee the red puckered line. It had stopped weeping blood, but it was still sore. And she was still human. "Disappointed?" Peter asked quickly, hearing her heart beat stutter, and Violet met his eyes with her sharp grey ones.

"No," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

There was no way she was going to admit it to him.


	2. Another Day, Another Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets caught in class...

_Peter was placing soft kisses up and down the side of Violet's throat as she carded her fingers through his blond hair. Every now and then, he'd let his fangs slip against her skin, and she'd moan. Peter would eat them up, kissing her greedily and nipping at her bottom lip while his hands travelled to her waist to pull her closer to him._

_"Need you..." he groaned against her neck, and Violet laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer..._

Stiles prodded Violet's arm with his pen, but got no response. He just watched her lazy smile get bigger.

_Peter pushed them back onto the bed. It wasn't her bed- the sheets were different and it was bigger. The heat coming from his body soaked through Violet's clothes, and she shivered, pulling him down for another kiss. She slid her tongue against Peter's left fang, and he let out a gutteral growl, pressing down harder on her body. Through her jeans, she could feel his erection..._

Stiles poked her again, but still got no response. He looked over at Scott, who wore and confused and pained expression. "What?" he asked.

"She's reeking," Scott said, wrinkling his nose.

"Reeking?" Stiles asked. "Of what?"

"Desire, arousal, sexual frustration," Scott reeled off, and Stiles waved his hand at him to make him stop. He poked her one last time, but Violet stayed in her hazy state.

_Both their sets of hands moved to unbutton one another's jeans, fingers fumbling and half-babbled phrasess filling the air. Peter yanked down Violet's, and she gasped as his claws trailed acorss the sensitive skin of her hips and down towards the crease of her thighs._

_"Really...need...you..." Peter ground out, and a hand slipped to part her thighs..._

"Violet!" There was a sharp snap of a cane on the wooden desk in front of her, and Violet jumped, letting out a small squeak. A few people in the class snickered, and she looked around and made eye contact with Stiles and Scott. They were both looking at her in a funny way, Stiles' eyes studying her, and Scott trying not to make eye contact. She looked up and saw Ms Blake's eyebrows raised. "Are you with us now?" she asked, and Violet nodded.

"Absolutely. Totally one hundred percent...with you," she began, and then trailed off as Ms Blake looked at disapprovingly.

"I'm all for minds dreaming up new and exciting things," she said to the class. "But I don't think day dreaming is going to help any of you pass." She shot a glance at Violet over her shoulder, a playful smile on her lips. Violet let out a sigh when Ms Blake went back to talking about chapter five of 'Heart of Darkness'. Thank the Lord that she was one of her favourites.

 

/---V---V---\

 

"What was up with you in there?" Stiles asked, catching Violet as they left their English classroom. Violet looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"What?" she asked, and Stiles huffed.

"You! You with all your day dreaming and nearly sending Scott running out of the room from the smell of arousal and desire! And who was giving off that smell? You were!" he exclaimed, and Violet stared at him.

"I smelt like that?" she asked, and Stiles nodded violently.

"Yeah. I poked you multiple times to get your attention so you wouldn't get into trouble, but you were off in La-La Land," he said. Violet blushed violently, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing!" Violet said quickly, fingering her bag strap nervously as they walked past the chemistry labs.

"You're lying!" Stiles announced, triumphantly. "If you smelt that strong, then you were thinking about someone. Who was it? Derek? Jackson? _Greenberg?_ "  

Violet ran off down the corridor, leaving Stiles standing there with his question unanswered.


	3. The Smell of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days and Violet's been caught more than once. Scott, Stiles and Isaac are beginning to get worried. The couple and Derek begin to think it through...

"We need to sort out what's up with Violet," Stiles said, shuffling his legs on the couch. "I don't know how you guys are still standing!"

Isaac and Scott looked at him, completely seeing where they're coming from. For the last two days, all three of them had seen Violet slip into day dreams, begin to 'reek' again, and get cautioned by teachers multiple times.

"I sit next to her in Music and I had to leave the room twice," Isaac moaned from the comfort of Scott's arms. The two of them were curled up on the other end of the sofa, Isaac settled between Scott' legs with his head back against his boyfriend's chest.

"You said she smelt of arousal, didn't you?" Stiles asked, and the couple nodded. "Well, if we wanna figure out why, we need to find what's got her so aroused."

"What're you guys talking about?" Derek asked, walking down the spiral staircase and into the room. He was wearing his vest top and sweats, so he'd obviously been working out. Could the guy get any buffer?

"We're talking about Violet," Isaac blurted, and Stiles kicked him in the leg. They were all aware of how close Derek and Violet were, almost like family, and speaking ill against her could end up with them all having their throats ripped out. By Derek's teeth.

"Why are you talking about her?" Derek asked harshly, his pale eyes skewering each member of his pack.

"Chill out, Derek. We're just worried about her, that's all," Stiles placated, and Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously? Have you not noticed it?" Scott asked, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "The _smell_?"

"If you think Violet smells, why don't you go tell her to by a new perfume?" Derek asked. Personally, he quite liked the one she wore already. It smelt similar to the one Cora used to wear.

"Not that smell," Scott said, sounding as if he was talking to a five-year old. "The _other_ smell!"

Derek raised his eyebrow, still not understanding. Stiles let out a huff.

"For the last few days, Isaac and Scott have almost been gassed to death multiple times by Violet because they say she smells of desire, arousal and...what was the other one? Sexual frustration," he let out. Derek stayed quiet.

"Do you know why?" he asked a few minutes later. All three of them shook their heads.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Isaac said.

"Do you guys know who she's attracted to?" Derek asked, and Scott and Isaac shook their heads.

"She did run away the other day when I confronted her and suggested your name? I suggested Jackson and Greenberg, but that was just as joke" Stiles offered, and Derek stared at him.

"Violet's like my sister. I would know if she felt that way," he gritted out, and Stiles shrugged.

"So we're back to square one," Scott said.

"Well, I hope you guys find out sooner or later. I'm not carrying you out of the classroom when you pass out," Stiles said.

 

/---V---V---\

 

_Peter's lips brushed teasingly over her's as Violet lay on her back in bed. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't need to open them to see the heavy-lidded blue eyes or the chiseled jaw that was so close to her. She tilted her face up and her brow furrowed as she tried to steal another kiss and found nothing but air, but her brow smoothed when Peter's lips found her's again. She felt the tip of his tongue snake across her bottom lip, along with a hint of fang, and she made a small whine when he pulled back. She rolled onto her side, the sheets tangling around her waist. She suddenly felt hot breath across her collarbone and neck, and wet kisses were pressed against her skin, Peter's tongue flicking out to taste her. She desperately wanted to tell him to say something, but her dreaming self seemed to prefer the insanely hot silence. She let out a strangled gasp when Peter opened his mouth against her skin and closed it, teeth dragging her neck._

_She rolled onto her back at the sheer force of pleasure from that action, and she felt two hands, complete with claws, sliding down the sides of her body and over bare skin from where her top had ridden up. Violet trembled when she felt Peter' hands push away the sheets and the claws on his thumbs trace across the sensitive skin of her hips. She bucked slightly, a small whine escaping her lips. A kiss to the skin just above her mound jolted her awake, and she shot up off the bed._

Violet looked around her room, almost desperate to see Peter standing in the shadows. All she saw were streaks of moonlight across the carpet coming from her open window. She gingerly traced her lips with her fingertip around her lips, feeling as they did just after she'd been kissed. It was a dream, they weren't supposed to feel like that. She fell back onto her pillows, letting her own hand trace the paths that Peter's had. Strips of electricity seemed to fizz over her skin where claws might've dragged, and she shivered when she gently touched the skin of her hips. She bucked slightly and let out a shaky breath.

"Best...dream...ever..." she whispered into the dark.

 

/---V---V---\

 

Peter watched Violet sitting on the sofa from across the room. She was sitting cross-legged beside Isaac, poking at her slice of pizza and laughing at something Isaac said while the others dug into their own food and watched the old sci-fi movie on the flat screen TV Peter persuaded Derek to buy. Scott was sitting on the floor, his head against Isaac's knee, while Allison and Lydia sprawled on the floor in front of Derek and his armchair. Stiles was sitting upright in the middle of the room, his eyes not leaving the TV screen. Peter watched Violet's head turn at a certain angle which made gravity act on her long blonde hair slip over her shoulder to reveal flushed cheeks and lips redded with grease from the food. She hadn't looked at him the entire time she'd been there, carefully avoiding his gaze and blushing when he looked too long at her.

Scott, Isaac and Derek had picked up her faint scent of arousal once or twice, and had talked about it in the kitchen whilst getting more drinks.

"It has to be someone in here," Derek stated, and his Beta and resident True Alpha nodded. "But who?"

"Stiles?" Isaac suggested. "I've heard her say that she finds Stiles attractive. Why can't the feeling be mutual?"

"True...but I know for a fact that Stiles is crushing on this girl in our English class and she told Allison that she fancies him," Scott said. "Violet knows that."

"So, who else?" Derek pressed, trying to rack his brain.

"There's you?" Scott said. "Okay, maybe not. We already know she's like your sister," he added under the pressure of Derek's hard glare. It could crush him like a tonne of concrete.

"That leaves Peter..." Isaac began, and he and Scott promptly shivered. Derek grimaced at the thought.

"How about no," Derek said, and the couple conceeded.

"Well, she hasn't been that bad tonight, has she? Maybe the matters dropped and she's got her head on the right way again?" Scott said. They all looked at the pretty blonde sitting on the sofa and toying with Lydia's hair. She was the only person allowed to do so.

"Let's just hope," Derek said.

 

Peter listened to their conversation in amusement. They didn't believe Violet found Peter attractive? He wondered what they'd say if they walked in on one of Violet's 'dreams'. His attention was promptly caught by Violet's tongue wrapping itself around a strand of melted cheese coming off her pizza, her eyes closed, and he quickly exited the room.

Looking back over her shoulder, Violet gave Peter' back a triumphant grin.


	4. A Scarcity of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Violet finally talk...

Violet was getting frustrated. No dreams about Peter for three nights. She'd tried willing herself to sleep with her mind full of images of him, but she always ended up dreaming empty. It was night on half ten at night and she was pacing her room, trying to come up with a way to see Peter in her dreams again. She knew this wasn't healthy, but he didn't particularly care. A few moment later and she was pulling on a hoodie and grabbing her car keys. She drove quickly to the Hale apartment, and found that the front door was unlocked.

 

/---V---V---\

 

"Derek?" she called out, stepping cautiously into the apartment. Everything was washing in moonlight through the giant window on the far wall, all the other electrical lights out. The corners of the room were in shadow, hiding an endless possibility of what could be hiding in them. "Derek?" she called out again, but there was no answer.

"He's out," a voice said behind her, and she whipped around and was comfronted by Peter's scarlet eyes. He was standing a metre or so behind her, blocking her access to the front door. "Finally given in and have come to see me?" he teased, and Violet's heart rate rocketed.

"No," she lied, and Peter tutted.

"You're heartbeat betrays you," he said, taking a step closer. Violet took one step back, further into the loft. "Why're you here, Violet?" His voice was silky smooth.

"I came to speak to Derek," she said, trying to not let her voice tremble. Peter came up so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"I think...you're lying..." he whispered in her ear, and Violet quivered. One of Peter's hands came up and brushed her curtain of hair over her shoulder, baring part of her collarbone that was peeking out from under her hoodie and collar of her camisole.

"Then what do you think the truth is?" she asked, trying to sound coquettish, instead of a turned-on lump. Peter just chuckled and moved to stand behind her.

"I think," he began, pushing her hair out the way and over one shoulder, "that you came here to talk to me. To get me on my own..." His hands traced the paths that his dream version had taken over Violet's body nights before.

"Why would I want to do that?" Violet asked, her voice shaky, and she tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading between her legs. Peter dipped his face towards her neck, his nose nudging the shell of her ear as he whispered,

"Because _you want me_."

A little moan escaped Violet's lips, and Peter grinned a feral smile. "Was I right?" he teased, and Violet began to move away from him, towards the door. His hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back close against him with a gasp. Their noses were almost touching, their lips mere inches away from each other.

"To answer your question, I believe you aren't," she breathed out, and Peter raised an eyebrow. "Seems like, right now, _you_ want _me_." She gave him a triumphant grin. The corner of Peter's mouth twitched into a smile, and pulled her wrist back a little more, bringing her even closer. Chest to chest.

"Seems like we're in agreement," he said. Violet's eyes were blown wide in surprise when Peter leaned in and captured her mouth with his. A little whimper left hers and he swallowed it greedily, nibbling on her bottom lip and sucking the sensibility out of her for all he was worth. Violet responded hungrily, digging her fingers into her hair and pushing her body flush against his. He tasted better in reality than in her dreams, and she couldn't get enough. Peter's ears were drowned in the sound of their combined heartbeats thundering. He let his claws come out and he dragged the tips across her collarbone and shoulder, teasing the skin. He smiled into the kiss at the feeling of her full body shiver. "That should give you enough to dream about," he whispered against her lips, and Violet frowned, making her grey eyes big and pleading. Peter just chuckled. "You should go before Derek comes back, despite how much I want to fuck you into my mattress right now," he said, and a strangled whine escaped Violet's lips. Her knees went a little weak.

"One question before i go?" she asked against Peter's jaw.

"Anything for you," he replied, and Violet's eyes twinkled.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered. "My dreams. Some of them felt so real that I thought they were. Were they?" she asked, and Peter smiled.

"Only the ones you want to be real," he replied. Violet started to make a frustrated sound, but Peter cut her off with a bruising kiss. It was all tongue and lip, no teeth, and it almost and Violet in a puddle on the floor...or in Peter's bed. She didn't really care where. "Go," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. He squeezed her hand one more time and she left, Peter noticed her legs shaking slightly. She never looked back. Once she was gone, only then did Peter notice the raging hard on he had in his jeans. He moved quickly up to his room and stripped off his jeans, fumbling for the bottle of lube his kept in his bedside draw. He stripped off his underwear and it only took a few minutes of teasing and stroking for him to cum hard at the taste of Violet on his lips and the memory of the feel of her skin in his mind.


	5. Derek Doesn't Like Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek witnesses something strange...

Derek was sitting at the breakfast bar in the loft's kicthen, pretending to read the back of his cereal box while he secretly watched Violet lounging on the couch. Her head was in her hands, lying on her stomach, and now Derek was starting to see (or smell) what Scott meant of Violet reeking. The amount of pheremones and hormones coming off her was making his head spin. He could hear her heart rate flutter almost constantly, and he was starting worry if she was having a panic attack. The lazy smile on her face said otherwise. Peter came into the room and saw the scrunched up look on Derek's face and his eyes trained on Violet. He too could smell her, but he found it rather delicious. 

"You don't look so happy," he teased, and Derek gave him a narrowed look. 

"Can't you smell it?" he asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Doesn't really bother me." Derek gave his uncle a disbelieving look. "Personally, I quite like it." 

"That's just creepy," Derek said, and Peter chuckled. The sound seemed to snap Violet out of her dreaming daze and her head popped up over the back of the sofa. Both werewolves heard her heart rate speed up, and Derek looked curiously at Peter. He could see the twos' eyes locking, and a small half smile crept onto Peter's lips. 

"Hello, Violet," he said, and Derek watched Violet's cheeks flush a delicate pink. Peter just hoped that they would still do that once he'd turned her. Violet managed a small smile, trying to control herself.

"Hi, Peter," she responded. She was blinking rapidly. 

"You ok, Violet?" Derek asked, about to get up to go to her when Violet sprung off the sofa, she pretended she had something in her eyes so neither would see the extent at which she was staring at Peter. She could still feel his stubble burn across her chin from the previous night. 

"I'm fine, Derek. I just left my eyedrops at home," she lied, and she started for the door.

"I didn't know you needed eyedrops?" Peter questioned, his blue eyes mocking her. Violet looked back over her shoulder, one hand still obscuring her face, but there was a hint of teasing on her lips.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Peter," she said, and she walked out the door, an exaggerated swing in her hips. If Peter could tease her with his voice, she could tease him with her body. 

"What was that about?" Derek growled, slamming Peter into the marble island. Peter just looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"What was what?" he asked, and Derek tightened the hand around Peter's neck.

"The thing that just happened with Violet?" he gritted out. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I believe she had to leave because she left her eyedrops at home," Peter replied, and Derek's eyes bled red.

"You know what I'm talking about, Peter. I heard both of your heartbeats get faster and you couldn't stop staring at her. Same with her!" he growled, and Peter chuckled, letting his head flop back onto the surface.

"Is it so wrong that we find each other attractive?" he asked, and Derek snarled. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Stay. Away. From. Her," he spat, and he let go of Peter, stomping out of the room towards the training area. Peter pushed himself off the counter and smoothed down his hair. Derek didn't know, but he suspected something between them. He wouldn't blame Violet, he loved her too much, but he'd heap every ounce of blame he could onto Peter, that's for sure. 


	6. Dreaming of a Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to see Violet...

Peter was perched on the small piece of roof beside Violet's bedroom window on the outside for her house. The autumn sun had almost gone down, leaving a thick line of bright orange on the horizon. The shadow of a tall ash infront of the house hid him as he scaled the wall and waited. The thin privacy curtain on the other side of the glass was half pulled across, leaving a slip in the window he could look through. The only light in the room was coming from a lamp beside the single bed. Leaking through the window, Peter could hear the chorus of Cobra Starships' _Hot Mess_ , and he couldn't fail to notice how perfect it seemed to fit his and Violet's situation.

He knew he was quickly worming his way inside her mind (her body would come later on)- her constant arousal was proof of it. Not to mention her question about her dreams. They had _all_ been real. Well, to him, anyway. The fact that he was going to these length just to turn her spoke volumes about Peter. Violet's reactions to the dreams spoke volumes about her, too. A dark silhouette on the other side of the glass, who Peter precieved to be Violet, exited the room, and Peter took that as his cue to jimmy his claws under the window and pull it up enough for him to slip inside. His feet landed with a soft thump on the carpet. He was surveying the room when Violet decided to re-enter, singing along with the chorus and scrolling on her phone.

"Stumblin' but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine. Keep doin' whatcha doin' and I'll make you- Peter!" she exclaimed when she looked up, stopping her impromptu shoulder shimmying. Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, and Violet gave him an unamused look.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, taking deep breaths to slow her heart rate. Last time Peter Hale had been in her room he'd pushed the bed sheets from her body and had all but ravished her. Thinking of that didn't calm her down. Peter shrugged.

"I came to see you," he answered, leaning back against the bureau beside the window.

"You saw me less than an hour ago," Violet countered, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter smirked.

"Maybe I wanted to see more of you..." Violet watched his eyes wonder over her body, and only then did she realise that she was only wearing a pair of grey sweats and an open cardigan. With nothing on underneath but a bra. Which was on full display. She quickly crossed to her room, pulling her cardigan taut over her torso, and switched off her speakers, also putting as much distance as she could between her and the seductive werewolf.

"What do you really want, Peter?" she asked, leaning back against the small, upright piano that stood next to her speakers. She watched Peter's eyes glint, and she suddenly regretted her choice of words.

"I think we both know what I _really_ want, don't we, Violet?" he asked, his voice as smooth as silk, but as gravelly as ashphalt. He walked langorously across the room until their bodies were almost flush against one another. Violet could feel his warm breath on her skin, and she shivered. " _Don't we_?" he asked again, pushing Violet's hair over her shoulder, one of his claws catching the collar of her cardigan and dragging it slightly, leaving her bra strap exposed.

"Just answer my question, please?" she asked again, trying to keep her voice steady, and Peter made a complacent noise.

"I came," he began, "because Derek believes there is something going on between us." He nosed as the side of Violet's neck, and a stuttering gasp left her lips. "As usual, he's being an overprotective dog about things." Violet hit him on the arm.

"Be careful who you call 'dog', _cur_ ," she hissed, and Peter laughed.

"I love a girl who uses fancy words," he teased. Violet tried to not let her heart jump at the fact he said the word 'love'. "Know anymore?"

"Yes," Violet smirked. "If you don't start behaving, I won't acquisce _any_ of your requests." Peter pretened to fan himself, but his eye glinted a cold blue. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck again, and started a little trail of kisses up, along her jawbone, and down the front of her neck. Violet tilted her head back to give him more room, a pleasured moan leaving her.

"Any of them?" he asked. "Not even the ones  _you really want_?" He virtually growled the last part, and he ground his hips into hers, letting his teeth slide over her neck. Violet whimpered, and Peter laughed against the soft, wet skin of her neck, feeling the arousal flow off her in waves. Violet tried not to let the heat between her thighs jumble up her brain, but it was doing a pretty good job so far.

"I know how to get them," she hushed, and Peter paused his oral assault, looking up at her curiously.

"How...do you...plan..to do that...my dear?" he breathed in her ear, letting one of his hands travel down her side and lock around her waist, pulling her against him. She could feel his semi-hard cock pushing through his jeans against her leg.

"You said yesterday that- _Oh, God!_ \- you would do anything- _nnnfgh!_ \- for me. And what I want you to do, I know you would enjoy _very_ much," she pressed between gasps from Peter's tongue and fangs playing with her neck. One particularly sensual tug on her earlobe almost had her in a puddle on the floor.

"And what's that?" Peter growled. Her sharp scent of arousal was intoxicating, and he was already feeling stuff in his tight jeans.

"Give me one more dream... And I'll acquiesce one of your requests," she played, breathing hard when he pulled away from her, a curious look in his eye.

"Any request?" he asked, and Violet nodded. "Do you want to know what it is before I give you a dream?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "That's the sensible thing, right?"

"That doesn't answer my question," Peter tutted, shaking his head slowly. Violet shoulders sagged.

"Yes, I want to know what it is before I make the deal," she conceeded, and Peter grinned.

"I already have a request. One I've been waiting quite a while for you to fulfill," Peter teased, snagging her complete, undivided attention.

"Tell me," Violet demanded. Peter chuckled and pressed closer against her.

"I give you a dream," he said, "and you let me turn you." He waited for an explosion of yelling and emotion and 'get-out-Peter-don't-ever-come-near-me-again', but all he got was silence. Violet's eyes were blown wide with surprise and her mouth was hanging open. He could tell she was trying to speak, but her vocal chords had stopped working. "Is one more dream worth that?" he asked, and Violet attacked his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately. Her hands raked through his hair, tugging a little harshly, and Peter growled while she moaned.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered against his lips.


	7. One Last Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last dream for Violet...

Peter left Violet with the words, "I'll come back when you dream," and a softer kiss to her cheek. He was already out of the window and on his way back to the loft before Violet had got into bed, a tingling feeling rippling all over her body. Peter hadn't expected her to _acquisce_ his request that quickly and with that much enthusiasm. He hadn't even known she'd even wanted to be turned, and he guessed that the others in the pack didn't either. Also, her enthusiasm in her kiss, despite the obvious lust running through her system at the time had been heart-warming, something he'd been told that he wasn't capable of without having a heart. The kiss on her cheek had been an unexpected pleasure; something he knew he could do safely, now.

 

/---V---V---\

 

_"Why would you want to turn me?" Violet asked, running a hand over Peter's collarbone and up behind his neck. They were lying face to face in her bed, clothed legs intertwined. Their tops seemed to have been disposed of, giving Violet's hands free access to his smooth, tanned skin. Their heads were so close that Peter could smell her shampoo and hear her pulse slamming beneath her ear. He dragged a finger over the curve of her shoulder, down her arm, to her hand._

_"I don't know..." he murmured. "There's just_ something _about you."_

_"And you don't know what it is?" Violet asked, and Peter shook his head against the pillow. "That's helpful," she laughed, and Peter couldn't help but smile._

_"I just think it's because I love you." The plainess in Peter's voice was shocking, and Violet's head lifted off the pillow slightly, her eyes not leaving Peter's face. He wasn't looking at her, but rather at their intertwined legs, looking so comfortable and normal it almost hurt._

_"What?" she asked quietly, her voice almost disbelieving. Peter moved closer, pushing her hair behind her exposed ear and presing a soft kiss to her lips. It was chaste and dry, Violet's soft lips dragging slightly under his dry ones._

_"Because I love you," he whispered against them, pouring every single measure of honesty into his voice. "I love you just the way you are, as a human, but if you turned- we could be so much more." Violet stayed still under his touch, her only movement her arms rising and falling from her breathing. Peter could hear her heart beating faster, a speed that almost seemed unhealthy. "Please say something," he pleaded, and Violet caught his head in her hands, kissing him deeply. Their bodies pressed up against one another, Peter's hand on her hip to keep her close and balanced so she wouldn't flop back. Violet's kiss was almost desperate in nature, needing to feel Peter's mouth to see if it wasn't lying. But the way Peter responded- there was nothing but truth._

_"I love you,"too, she whispered back._

Violet snapped out of her dream, trembling. The bed beside her was empty.

 

/---V---V---\

 

Peter woke up with a gasp with a gasp for breath, his chest rising slightly off the bed. His forehead was light sheened with sweat and his sheets were tangled around his waist, unrelenting. His own heart was thundering in his chest and his mouth felt dry. He tried to comprehend what he'd just done- he'd told Violet he _loved_ her. She'd asked for one last dream, right? In return for something as monumentous as turning her, and it seemed like a fair trade. He wasn't exactly gonna keep quite that she was his mate, even if he didn't turn her.

But the fact she'd confessed it to him too, wll, it was almost too much to handle. He wanted to sprint back to her house, straight into her room, take her in his arms and bite her until she howled at the full moon. But that was his wolf talking. Giving that to her, in such a small space of time, would be too much. He would do it once they were alone together again. In her bed, with her being as comfortable as possible. The Change sometimes hurt, and he wanted to make sure she was in a _pretty good_ place before he did anything. He was, after all, an attentive lover.


	8. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's and Violet's dreams come true...

Violet waited for two nights, tense and jittery. No sign of Peter outside the last pack meeting, where they'd hardly been able to take their eyes off each other. Scott had asked Violet why she smelt funny, almost nervous he said, and she told him she had a piano exam coming up. That excuse seemed to pacify the pack, but not Derek. He watched Peter and Violet's interactions; long looks, fleeting smiles, a loving hand on a seemingly-harmless place. An almost constant growl was building up in his chest.

 

"What have you done to her?" he growled in Peter's ear in the kitchen while they gathered snacks. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"To who?" he asked innocently, and Derek growled meancingly. Peter sighed. "I haven't done anything to her Derek. Absolutely nothing. Go check if you don't believe me!" One sour and hard look later, and Derek turned his back and went back to the pack meeting. "Nothing yet, anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

\---V---V--- 

Violet was sitting cross-legged on her bed, an opened pack of Red Vines in front of her and an open book on her lap when Peter slipped through her window. She didn't notice him at first, her eyes fixed on the page. Peter smiled slightly at the adorable frown in her brow from concentration and the Red Vine sticking out the corner of her mouth. She jumped when he placed a small kiss on her cheek, his stubble teasing her skin. "Hey," she said, smiling and looking up at him. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Evidently," he smiled back. He looked down at the book in her lap, neatly avoiding the nice view of her cleavage down her collar. "Good book?"

"Must be good enough if I didn't notice you come in," she replied, and Peter chuckled. He tugged on the sweet hanging out her mouth, her teeth breaking it off, and Peter slipped it in his mouth, his tongue working around the licorice. Violet just watched him, her mouth forming into a little 'o' and her cheeks tinging pink.

"You'll be able to sneak soon," he said, resting one knee down on the bed and facing her, stroking along her jaw with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her softly on the lips, loving the way her warm skin dragged under his, and Violet pushed forward slightly, deepening the kiss. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, and the book tumbled off her lap and onto the floor. Her page was lost, but she'd be able to find it again. She swung her leg over Peter as they kissed, straddling him and getting a deeper angle.

"Tonight?" she asked as they came up for breath, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling. In the soft moonlight, Peter's eyes seemed to shine and Violet's hair took on an ethereal glow.

"Tonight's the full moon, isn't it?" he asked, and Violet nodded, biting her lip. Peter heard her heart rate speed up, and he kissed her again, winding his arms around her waist to pull her closer. They fell back onto the bed, Violet's warm body pressed up against his entire length, and Peter loved the feeling. He rolled them over and bracketed her knees with his own as their kisses became languorous dips. One hand traveled around his neck to the collar of his v-neck, and tugged teasingly. Peter got the message and backed off her slightly, Violet coming up onto her elbows as Peter tugged the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Despite he'd only been out of his 6 year coma for almost a year, his body looked pretty good; swathes of tanned skin, hard muscles and a taut abdomen. She trailed a hand over it, her index finger tickling his happy trail, and she felt the skin beneath quiver. She gave him a smile, her cheeks flushed and her lips kiss-swollen. Peter wrapped a hand around the back of Violet's neck, lifting her up slightly to kiss her, his other free hand teasing the buttons on her green sheer blouse. They gave way easily under his talented fingers, and the fabric pooled off of her shoulders, revealing a pretty black lace bra. He groaned and attacked her mouth a little harder, his tongue mapping out her teeth and tongue, and Violet moaned, digging her hands into his hair. She loved doing that. His mouth moved to nip at her neck and Violet flipped back onto the bed, her arms refusing to hold her up any more. Peter's kisses moved further down, and he teased at the skin beside her bra strap, his tongue slipping under for a second and loosening it.

"Peter..." Violet moaned, running a hand over his shoulder blades. It sounded almost as pained as it did aroused. Peter looked up from his ministrations, and innocent look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, and Violet let out a soft sigh. She took hold of the hand that was rubbing warm circles on top of her breast and slid it down over her skin, to the waistband of her skinny jeans. She removed her hand and used it to trace his jaw line. 

"Please?" she pleaded, and Peter's fingers slipped slightly under the waistband, tugging it away from the skin. That was enough to make Violet moan quietly. His finger danced across the sensitive skin of Violet's hips, and he delighted in the way she undulated and wriggled from the tickle. He popped the button and Violet sucked in a breath. It was happening. She was going to lose it to Peter Hale, the person everyone said she couldn't trust, the person everyone shunned. Oh, and he was going to turn her. All in one night! 

"Are you sure about this? You can always back out," Peter said, looking up from his task with serious eyes. _But I really don't want you to_ he almost added. Violet stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide, and then surged up, kissing him sweetly. It was so sure that Peter felt that he didn't even need an answer.

"If I wasn't sure about this, I'd be sassing you in about a billion different ways right now and I wouldn't have let you give me another dream," she said, and Peter smiled. "Also, I wouldn't be letting you have a hand down my pants which, by the way, are you going to remove or what? Because i think it's pretty difficult to have- _Umpfh_!" Peter cut off her ramblings with a filthy kiss, all spit and tongue, and they both groaned as Violet's jeans were pulled down and her hot skin pressed against Peter's hands. His fingertips tickled the edging of her underwear, asking for permission to go further. "Yes," Violet said, loving the way Peter's skin felt against hers and the heat he radiated. Her fingers tangled into her hair and her back arched slightly as he placed hard kisses and soft nips to the sensitive skin. Her legs opened slightly in response.

"Need you so badly right now," Peter groaned against her thigh, accentuating his point with a sharp nip. Violet whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Then take me," Violet groaned. It was then that Peter lost control. He'd been holding his wolf back- he'd felt it tumbling in his chest- but when she said those words, the urge to mark and claim became to strong. His claws all but shredded his jeans, and his underwear went with them, strips of black between the dark blue. He hissed as Violet shyly took hold of his hot, heavy flesh and gave it a tentative stroke, enjoying the feel. Peter's eyes flashed Alpha red before going back to their pale colour. "You like that?" she asked teasingly, gaining confidence and her hand sped up slightly.

"Yes," he breathed, raggedly. He bent at his waist and peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses. Violet shivered, and Peter's hand closed around hers, stilling her movements on his almost completely hard cock. Violet looked up at him, her eyes shining, afraid she'd done something wrong. Peter chuckled.

"Tonight's all about you," he hushed in her ear, his fingers curling under the waistband of her red cotton underwear and pulling them down quickly. Violet gasped as the warm air washed over her slit. Peter placed an upside down hand on her, palm against her skin, and pushed slightly. She moaned as his finger gently brushed over her clit, sending electricity up her spine, as he pushed slightly. "Move back," he hushed, placing a soft kiss above her navel, and Violet scrambled on the sheets to the centre of her bed, the familiar feel of the sheets calming. She watched Peter in anticipation, her heart thundering in her chest, watching him crawl up the bed on knees and one hand. His other hadn't left her body. Peter hesitated for a moment, giving her the authority over the situation.

"Come here," Violet breathed, holding out an imploring hand. Peter moved closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, positioning himself between her legs. Violet shivered in his arms when the head of his cock brushed against her, and Peter grinned into the kiss. Peter nudged a little closer and Violet broke off the kiss, gasping slightly.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you want-" Peter began, thinking he'd gone to far, but he stopped when a hand clamped across his mouth. Violet looked up at him, eyes glittering.

"Like Hell are we stopping," she said, removing her hand and moving down to Peter's cock, pulling it a little closer and rubbing the head through her slit. She shivered and groaned, Peter joining in when his head came back covered in her cum. "I'm ready," she whispered, and Peter gave her a reassuring, sweet kiss to distract her from the initial intrusion. She still felt it, but it didn't bother her- her walls twitching in response to his wide girth and a deep throb spiking through her muscles. It was less painful than she thought it would be, but she was still scared. She started to twinge painfully, so she placed a placating hand on Peter's hip. He broke off their kiss and looked at her, his eyes red as he stared at her. "Peter," she whimpered quietly. "Stop." His eyes flashed back to their usual blue and he stopped moving, only half-sheathed in her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, and Violet smiled up at him.

"Just gimme a minute," she said. "You're bigger than I thought." Peter raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh. So you thought about it, did you?" he asked, and Violet grinned, smacking him playfully across the shoulder.

"Of course I did," she said. "I thought about it for _days_. How could I not? Just the thought of you and the fact I knew this was going to happen..." Her voice dropped to a low, teasing whisper, and she felt Peter tremble on top of her. She canted her hips up slightly, and he sunk into her a few more centimeters, moaning aloud in pleasure. Peter's chest rumbled, and he pushed back, going further. Small gaspy breaths left Violet's mouth on either side of the word "Go" and Peter struck home. He breathed out slowly and deeply, bottoming inside the person he loved the most. He used his powers to take away the throb and the obvious pain she was feeling, giving way to the pleasured moans. "You'd better start moving, creeper," she hushed, and Peter started to move slowly, listening to the sounds her body made; the sound of her heartbeat when he touched her somewhere responsive, the tremble in her muscles as she tried to hold herself back a little. The picked up pace quickly, Peter finding it hard to control himself, the wolf raging and wanting to claim within his chest. The keens Violet was making in response to his growls was even worse, and his claws almost teared through her bedsheets. They could both feel themselves coming up to something momentous, tipping them over the edge.

"I'm gonna have to do it soon. My wolf won't hold back much longer," Peter gritted, feeling the tips of his fangs tickle his bottom lip. Violet wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, loving the feel of fang against her tongue. She tasted desperate and like sex- something that Peter's wolf couldn't help but find appealing.

"I don't care. I'm not afraid, Peter, I'm not afraid," she babbled against his lips, trying to ignore the two hot tears that slid out of the corners of her eyes. Peter was going faster and she didn't think it was possible to feel this full and close to something, Yes, she read about it (not all of it being research, but recreational), heard all the ways people described what having sex was like; _nerves on fire...knots in the stomach becoming undone..._ but she didn't actually think they were possible things to feel. Boy, was she wrong. It felt like thousands of fingers were skimming over her skin, and under it, her nerves raw and her skin feeling like one more touch would make it burst into flames, but never did. "Please, Peter! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" she begged as his actions began to become jerky. He was so close that she could feel it in her own skin.

"I have to, I have to," he burbled, his eyes glowing. "I love you so much." It sounded almost like a goodbye; they both knew not everyone survived the bite, but Violet was willing to take the risk.

"I love you too," Violet hushed, and she bit down on Peter's neck, screaming quietly, when his fangs pierced her shoulder with fire at the same time the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt came. 

/---V---V---\

Peter's arm was still around Violet's shoulder as she slept beside him, her ruffled hair half-cloaking her face. He'd pulled the sheets up around their waists and cradled her to his side, her face pressed against his chest. Her bite mark had already healed into a collection of white scars, the love bites he'd placed on her fading before his eyes. They were both still sticky, but neither of them wanted to wash the scent of their mate off yet. Not until they absolutely had to and could replace it quickly. Violet moved in her sleep, rolling from her back onto her right side, pressing closer to her Alpha. He was an Alpha now; he'd felt the rush of power in his veins and his tie to his mate and Beta strengthen at the same point he had come inside her, making him release a roar that he was sure Derek or the rest of the other pack had heard. _Pack._ He had his own pack now, a new family to protect. He'd protect Violet, and their pups, for as long as he could. The fact that she was 17 didn't seem to phase him, or Violet now that she was thinking in a wolf state-of-mind. He watched her eyes open slowly, the soft light of her bedside lamp making her golden eyes almost luminous.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the pack does? They find out!

Scott and Derek's senses both pricked up at the sounds of Peter opening and closing the door to the loft. They were both sitting in the living room with Stiles and Isaac, pouring over some old leather-bound journals that may contain their answer to fighting whatever was heading towards Beacon Hills and leaving a trail of gory corpses in its wake. Neither of them had heard from Peter in a few days, and had tried not to worry that he might be out killing people again. But when he came through the door, he was smiling and whistling. There was a pack meeting scheduled for a few moments, and Scott and Stiles were the only ones who'd turned up already.

"Where've you been?" Derek asked, not looking up from his book.

"How old am I? 15?" Peter asked, shirking and heading to the kitchen. Derek's growl made him sigh and he replied, "I was just out, ok?"

"When do you ever go 'just out'? Unless it's to kidnap people and make them hack into their best friend's computer, or to terrorize someone mentally, or to try and kill a bunch of teenagers in a school..." Stiles reeled off, fixing Peter with a hard, sacastic glare. Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance," he mutter, and Derek growled at him. "I said _should've_ , not 'I'm going to'! Jeez, Derek- get a grip." There was a knock on the door and Allison and Lydia flounced in before anyone could respond, and they stopped dead at the obvious verbal match happening between Stiles, Derek and Peter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Allison asked. "We can always come back later..."

"No, it's fine. We have a pack meeting now, and now is when we'll all be here," Derek said, pushing the stack of books on the couch beside him to the floor and swinging his legs up so he could sprawl. "Are we all here?" he asked.

"Violet's not here," Isaac said, looking around the apartment.

"I am now," Violet said, striding through the door, a swing in her step and a coy smile on her lips. Lydia and Allison were the only ones to catch the flirty look that passed between her and Peter. All the wolves in the room began to growl, eyes glowing, and Violet stopped dead in her tracks, looking scared. "What's the matter?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm not the only one who can smell it, am I?" Scott asked, sniffing around him. A new scent was in the air. The scent of a new wolf.

"Smell what?" Lydia asked, sharing a panicky look with Allison and Violet. They both shrugged. Last time something like this had happened, Derek's apartment had become so banged up you couldn't even call it a room. 

"Another wolf," Derek said monotonously, and all the wolves sniffed the air, Peter playing along (much to Violet's and his own amusement). 

"Could it be a passing pack?" Isaac suggested. Derek shrugged.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't normally be that strong," he said.

"Listen guys, as mysterious and intriguing as this is, there is a sale on in Macy's that Allison and me _really_ don't want to miss, so can we get on with the pack meeting?" Lydia asked, sounding like her usual stuck-up-no-nonsense self. Derek grunted and the pack meeting began. No one noticed that Peter and Violet hung back, moving closer to one another.

/---V---V---\

The meeting was almost over when Peter and Violet got caught. They'd both said they'd go get the snacks from the kitchen, but instead of finding those, their hands found each other. The were still kissing each other senseless when they both realised the pack was watching them. Scott, Isaac and Stiles looked mentally scarred, Allison's face was impassive, Lydia's face looked like she was trying to figure out a complex theorem, and Derek looked pissed. _Really pissed_. Violet untangled her hands out of Peter's hair and got off of her tiptoes, blushing bright red. "Yes! Ok! What you saw there was completely real and not a hallucintation from something Derek put in your drinks!" she exclaimed, and the entire room burst into noise. The three boys started complaining and Allison and Lydia started babbling at one another, completely perplexed. They all stopped when Derek jumped over the back of the sofa, his claws out and his eyes burning with anger. He really was going to kill Peter this time. He stalked forward and was about to strike when a pair of amber eyes flashed in front of him and snapped at him. He turned back into full human form to find Violet hunched in front of him, all wolf-like; her claws out, her eyes flashing and her stance saying she ws protecting Peter.

"It's ok, Violet. He won't hurt me. He can't," Peter soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder, and Violet shivered. Her fangs and claws retracted and her eyes turned back to normal. She took a step closer to her Alpha, seeking comfort.

"You're the new wolf," Derek said, his voice hushed. Everyone stared at them.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but I had to. I wanted it so badly. I should've told you sooner," she apologized, her eyes brimming with tears. Derek stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to get used to the underlaying scent of her own wolf under her usual smell.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it, when I was an Alpha?" he asked the top of her head.

"Because she's not your mate. She's mine," Peter said, stepping forward. His voice had a tone of claiming to it, and Violet's wolf loved it. Derek looked down at Violet, eyes wide in shock.

"You're his mate?" he asked, and Violet nodded and shrugged.

"Was too hard to fight it," she mumbled, and a small smile ghosted across Peter's lips. Every wolf in the room heard his heartbeat pick up, and Isaac couldn't help the little smile that formed at the adorableness of the gesture. However, it was kicked off his face when Scott kicked him in the leg. Violet saw the sad look in Derek's eyes and crossed to give him a hug. She enveloped him around the shoulders and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Derek. I should've told you," she said. Derek hesitantly hugged her back, feeling her warmed-than-it-used-to-be body temperature. She felt just like she did when she was human, just a little different. All the other wolves seemed to sense the tenseness in the air leaving, and all moved in to a puppy pile, trying to touch any part of Violet they could. Allison and Lydia got roped in too, but only by chance.

"Please don't change now," Scott mumbled into Violet's arm, and Violet smiled, running a hand through Scott's hair.

"Not a chance, Scotty-boy," she replied, and Stiles snorted at the use of his own, coined nickname for Scott. The hug broke apart like an exhale, the only person left touching Violet being Peter. A reassuring, but claiming hand rested on the small of her back, and she leant back into it, enjoying the warmth from her Alpha.

"Well, I can see this doesn't really concern either Allison or myself, so we're gonna go before Macy's closes and we both get crushed by the tension in the air," Lydia said into the silence, grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her after her out the door. Allison tried to protest, but Lydia fixed her with a look that made her shut up. The remaining pack members turned their attention to the new couple, Violet shifting nervously under their intense gaze.

"I think this may take a while, don't you?" she asked Peter under her breath, looking down at the floor. Peter smiled ferally at her.

"Bring it," he replied.


End file.
